


Anything for you, my love

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: It wasn’t like Tooru was subtle. In fact, Koushi didn’t think Tooru had the ability to be anything but the utmost Extra™ when it came to what he cared about.One of the things Tooru cared about most, obviously, was Koushi.This was why, when Tooru had insisted that they should just spend Valentine’s Day at their apartment instead of their usual dining out, Koushi was suspicious. Besides, this kind of put a dent in his plans- today he had been hoping to propose at the café where they’d had their first date. Mushy? Hell yeah it was, but Tooru lived for sentimental shit like that (not that Koushi didn’t either, but hey).





	Anything for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for the Oisuga zine "Twelve" back around summer of 2018, and I still failed to post it on Valentine's Day like I'd originally planned OTL
> 
> Either way, this is one of my fav Haikyuu!! ships, so I was delighted to write and be a part of this zine! Plaese enjoy! <3

It wasn’t like Tooru was subtle. In fact, Koushi didn’t think Tooru had the ability to be anything but the utmost Extra™ when it came to what he cared about.

One of the things Tooru cared about most, obviously, was Koushi.

This was why, when Tooru had insisted that they should just spend Valentine’s Day at their apartment instead of their usual dining out, Koushi was suspicious. Besides, this kind of put a dent in his plans- today he had been hoping to propose at the café where they’d had their first date. Mushy? Hell yeah it was, but Tooru lived for sentimental shit like that (not that Koushi didn’t either, but hey).

“Koooooushi-kun, let’s goooo, it’s starting to snow!” Tooru whined as they exited the Uni Business Building, icy wind blowing back against them when he’d opened the door. 

Tooru was supposed to have practice today, but earlier that morning he’d texted Koushi saying it’d been cancelled last minute. Because of this, Tooru was able to meet Koushi after his Marketing class ended so they could walk back home together.

“You don’t want to have a romantic walk in the snow?” Koushi grinned, linking his arm in Tooru’s as they walked down the steps of the building that led to the sidewalk, which the current snow flurries had begun to cover in a light, powder-white dust.

“Not when it’s this cold!” Tooru exclaimed. 

When they reached the bottoms of the steps, Koushi unlinked their arms and pulled an extra beanie from his sizable coat pocket, stuffing it onto Tooru’s head.

“Because I knew you would forget.”

“Koushi-kun, Iwa-chan is already my mom, I don’t need two of them.”

“What about your actual mom, though?”

“Ok, I don’t need three moms, then,” Tooru said flippantly.

“Pffft.”

“Besides, this is gonna ruin my hair,” Tooru complained.

“It’s not my fault you spend like, four hours on your hair, babe,” Koushi said, securing his own beanie on his head as a huge gust of wind blew past. 

Tooru huffed. “Well, someone has to be the pretty one in this relationship.”

“Yeah, I suppose there does always need to be a pretty one and a smart one in any solid relationship,” Koushi teased.

“So mean!”

Koushi responded by planting a sloppy kiss on on his cheek.

Tooru usually didn’t like to be outdone when it came to PDA, but Koushi could tell he was too cold to retaliate, and the two strode on. The snow was falling harder now; Koushi could feel the cold burn his cheeks. Thank god their walk home was only 15 minutes. Koushi remembered last year when they’d toured their apartment together for the first time. It wasn’t very big (a given in Tokyo), and it wasn’t the most up-to-date (to Tooru’s disdain), but they both agreed the proximity to their university was important. And, as Koushi had pointed out at the time to a then deeply blushing Tooru, the apartment didn’t have to be perfect as long as they were living together. 

“So, what do you want to do when we get home?” Tooru asked, a little too casually.

“You’re the one who insisted this morning that we spend ‘a romantic afternoon in’! So obviously cuddling and a copious amount of making out in the sweet passion of our youthful and fervent love,” Koushi said, making Tooru give an admittedly adorable snort. “Then, I was thinking we could go to a café later,” Koushi added, his mind on the ring box that he’d slipped in his jeans pocket before his class in the morning, in case he didn’t have the chance to subtly grab it later on in the day.

“Sounds like my kind of day!” Tooru said, grabbing onto Koushi’s hand. The pair reflexively began to lightly sway their hands back and forth, like they had done when they had just begun dating near the end of their first year in university. 

They traipsed through the swirling snow, freshly fallen crystals glistening on the streets of Tokyo, and if Koushi wasn’t mistaken, there seemed to be an extra spring in his boyfriend’s step.

Once they arrived home and had taken off their beanies, coats, and shoes in their small entry hall, Koushi figured out why.

“Tooru, oh my god,” Koushi laughed as he walked into their apartment, which was currently plastered in handmade paper heart chains, fairy lights dangling artfully around their windows and around most of their living room. The paper hearts were of varying hues of red and pink, while the lights were a simple white. A quick glance into the kitchen revealed that Tooru had indeed taken the liberty of decorating their entire apartment. Why he felt the need to stick paper hearts on all their appliances though, Koushi didn't know. 

Well, he _did_ there had to be a reason why Tooru hadn’t wanted to go out, and this was it! Although now the question was- 

“When did you do all this?” Koushi asked.

“The guys helped me while you were at class this morning!” 

Koushi knew that “the guys” referred to Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, all of whom Koushi had a considerably difficult time picturing sitting around doing Valentine’s crafts.

“Tooru, be honest, how much did you pay them to help you?” Koushi asked skeptically. 

“Excuse _you_ , they love to help their dearest friend when he’s in need of wooing his beloved!” Tooru said, mock offended. 

Koushi raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, so maybe I bought them breakfast.”

Koushi snorted, but then the realization hit him.

“Wait, babe, did you _actually_ skip volleyball practice to do all this?!”

“Anything for you, my love!” Tooru said happily, flopping down on their couch. 

“Tooru, please,” Suga sighed, sinking down next to him. 

“Though, speaking of anything…” Tooru said, reaching over to what looked like a handmade card that had been propped up artfully on one of the couch’s pillows. It had a significant amount of glitter on it, which wasn’t surprising to Koushi in the least. 

“A heart-shaped card and everything, you really did go all out,” Suga said, a lilt of teasing in his voice, but his expression soft all the same.

“I put all my love into making that card, you need to appreciate it!” Tooru insisted, though for some reason, his voice was laced with a touch of nervousness.  
Koushi leaned over to give Tooru a quick peck on the cheek, before opening the card.  
Inside, it read:

_My Koushi- I never imagined I would be as lucky as I am now, with you. Your positivity lifts me up in the best of ways, and your unabashed honesty keeps me grounded. I’ve loved every moment of our past three years of being together, and I regret absolutely none of our relationship; even the arguments and disagreements. You’ve gone from Refreshing-kun, to Suga-chan, to Koushi-kun, and now, to my Koushi, and it’s amazing to me how I can look back on all the years we’ve known each other, and how we’ve come to bloom, to build a home together like we have. You continue to inspire me every day, and I look forward to all our bright days to come! Love, Tooru ❤_

“Tooru… I love you so much, but isn’t this too sappy?” Koushi asked, tearing up anyway. 

“Aww, my love, is it as sappy as this will be, though?”

Wait.

No.

_No way._

And suddenly, Tooru was pulling a small, navy blue velvet box out of his pocket.

“Tooru…”

“I… thought about going somewhere else for this, but I wanted to ask in this home we’ve made for ourselves,” Tooru said, his voice a bit wobbly.  
Then, his boyfriend got down on one knee before Koushi could blink, opening the box in a sweeping motion that he had a feeling he’d been practicing.

“My Koushi, will you marry me?”

Wordlessly, Koushi pulled the small box from his own pocket, opened it to reveal the gold ring inside, and held it out to Tooru.

And Tooru, for once, was also speechless.

After a beat, Koushi responded in a voice that sounded far too high to be his own; “I’m so upset you beat me to it, Tooru, I wanted to be the first to propose.”

Tooru responded by standing up, pulling Koushi up with him by his hands, and kissing him, fiercely passionate as he let his emotions out in a single, swift movement. Both ring boxes were immediately dropped, not making a sound as they landed softly on the plush carpet.

Although they’d kissed hundreds of times before, in this moment, Koushi felt as though he were floating.

When the two finally broke apart, still holding hands, they both said breathlessly at the same time; _“Yes.”_


End file.
